Primavera de Amor
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: ;D
1. Chapter 1

O corte no joelho do garotinho era profundo e sangrava bastante. A Weasley sabia exatamente o que fazer para ajudá-lo, mas, ali na rua, era difícil exercer a pressão correta sobre o corte.  
- Está doendo !- protestou o garoto.  
- Só mais um minuto, querido. Se tudo correr como eu espero, sua mãe o levará para tomar sorvete ainda hoje.  
Os olhos de Gina brilhavam intensamente no rosto emoldurado pelo cabelo cor de cereja.  
- Sorvete?Que legal!  
A sirene da ambulância já podia ser ouvida. Apesar de pequena, a cidade de Jacobsville possuía uma assistência médica exemplar.  
- Aposto como você nunca andou numa ambulância de verdade. Mas andará agora . E na Segunda –feira, quando for à escola, terá muito o que contar aos amiguinhos.- disse ao garoto.  
- Com o joelho tão machucado talvez eu não vá à escola na Segunda-feira. lamentou-se ele.  
Gina sorriu e logo a ambulância estacionou junto ao carro da polícia. Enquanto dois enfermeiros colocavam o garotinho na maca, ela trocou algumas palavras com o médico, para descrever o ferimento e dar instruções.  
Gina fazia parte da equipe do hospital para onde o menino seria levado, e pretendia seguir a ambulância com seu próprio carro.  
- Que sorte a senhora estar por perto- disse um dos policiais.- Pobre garoto. O corte parece profundo.  
- Mas ele ficará bom- explicou ela, fechando a maleta de primeiros-socorros que sempre levava consigo.  
- A senhora é assistente do Dr. Potter, não é?- indagou o policial.  
- Sim ,sou.  
Ela preferiu não prolongar o percebeu, pela expressão do homem, o que gostaria de dizer. A maioria dos habitantes da cidade sabia que o dava pouca importância à sua ficara bastante claro durante os meses em que vinham trabalhando juntos.  
- Ele é um excelente profissional. Tratou da minha esposa quando ela teve um grave problema no pulmão.  
o policial sorriu.- è muito eficiente e jamais perde a calma. A senhora também. Pelo que pude ver, sabe o que fazer numa emergência.

- Obrigada. Bem, agora preciso ir.- Gina sorriu e em seguida entrou no pequeno Ford cinzento.  
A sala de emergência do hospital encontrava-se lotada, mas isso era previsível; os acidentes duplicavam no final de semana. Gina cumprimentou alguns dos funcionários se pôs a seguir a cadeira de rodas na qual Matt fora colocado. De repente avistou o Dr. Potter. De uniforme verde, acabava de sair de uma cirurgia.  
- O que está fazendo aqui? Não é seu sábado de folga?  
- Parece que darei plantão por nós dois- disse ele mal-humorado.  
" Lá vem ele de novo aplicando a primeira lei de Potter: sempre tire conclusões apressadas." Pensou ela ,divertida.  
- Houve um acidente com um garotinho e por um acaso eu estava por perto quando aconteceu- começou a explicar.  
- O hospital paga gente especializada para atender a esse tipo de acidente- observou o médico enquanto pessoas passavam por eles.  
- Mas eu...-Gina começou a protestar, porém foi interrompida.  
- Espero que não torne a acontecer, caso contrário terei que tomar sérias providências junto ao Dr. Wright Fui claro?  
Dr. Wright era o administrador do hospital. Potter era chefe da equipe, e como tal tinha autoridade suficiente para cumprir a ameaça.  
- Quer me ouvir?- pediu, ela irritada- Eu não saí com a ambulância! Nem estava aqui!  
- A senhorita vem, doutora? –Chamou uma das enfermeiras.  
Potter fitou as duas mulheres, e em seus olhos verdes havia uma expressão intimidadora. Encarou Gina.  
- Se sua vida social é assim tão sem graça, aconselho-a a procurar mudá-la- disse, com sarcasmo.  
Como ele ousava falar com ele daquela maneira?  
Os olhos de Gina pareciam soltar faíscas. Ela estava tão furiosa que não conseguiu articular uma só palavra. Abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele se foi sem dar-lhe a chance de se explicar. De qualquer forma, não adiantaria discutir. Para aquele homem, estaria sempre errada.  
Seguiu-o com o olhar e viu-o afastar-se, apressado.  
- Algum dia ele ainda sofrerá algum acidente e ,quando isso acontecer, vou adora engessa-lo por inteiro!  
- Outra vez, doutora! –Disse uma enfermeira ao passar por ali.  
Corria uma piada entre os funcionários do hospital a respeito de Gina sempre falar sozinha depois de uma discussão com o Dr Potter. Com um profundo suspiro, ela procurou ignorar a brincadeira e foi ao encontro do garotinho.

Pouco depois, deixava a sala de emergência. Usando jeans e camiseta,mais parecia uma adolescente do que uma médica. Prendera o cabelo na nuca e não usava maquiagem para realçar a boca adorável e os enormes olhos cor de mel.  
Mas porque maquiar-se quando não havia a quem impressionar? O homem a quem amava não a notaria nem se surgisse a seu lado usando plumas e paetês.  
"Harry" Potter não demonstrava o menor interesse por ela, exceto como uma assistente eficiente. Não que algum dia a tivesse elogiado; muito ao contrário parecia gostar de criticá-la e a seu comportamento, fazendo-a perguntar- se por que motivo ainda a mantinha por perto. Ah, sim: Gina também se perguntava por que insistia em permanecer onde não era desejada.  
O amor que sentia por Harry Potter era sua única desculpa. Mas algum dia isso não seria suficiente.  
O dr Dino Thomas ,pediatra, o único amigo que tinha na equipe, foi a seu encontro. Também terminara uma cirurgia.  
- Você por aqui? Mas hoje não é o plantão de Harry?  
Apenas alguns privilegiados tinham a permissão de tratar o Dr Harry Potter pelo apelido, e ela não era um deles.  
Gina sorriu. Dino era uma figura simpática e sorridente, que possuía olhos e cabelos escuros. Fora ele quem ligara para o hospital em Austin, onde ela trabalhava, para avisá-la que Potter estava à procura de uma assistente.  
Na ocasião , Gina ansiava pela chance de um recomeço. E ,para seu espanto, após dez minutos de entrevista, o famoso médico a convidara para juntar-se a ele.  
- Houve um acidente com um garotinho bem em frente à lanchonete onde eu estava almoçando. Fui até lá porque em casa nada havia que eu pudesse comer. Preciso fazer compras, mas detesto ir ao supermercado- acrescentou com uma careta.  
- E quem não detesta? –Ele sorriu.- Como está indo com Potter?  
Ela deu de ombros.  
- Do jeito de sempre.  
Dino balançou a cabeça.  
- E pensar que sou o culpado...julguei que fosse para seu bem, mas parece que me enganei.  
- Por favor, não se responsabilize.  
Ela tremeu. Não conseguiu desviar os olhos a tempo de esconder a mágoa.  
- Julguei que uma mudança fosse fazer-lhe bem após...tudo o que passou- prosseguiu Dino- Trabalhar em Jacobsville me pareceu uma oportunidade caída do céu. Potter é um dos melhores cirurgiões que conheço e você é uma das médicas mais eficientes. –Ele suspirou- Como pude me enganar tanto?  
- Não se preocupe. Meu contrato é de um ano e está quase no fim.  
- O que pretende fazer depois que sair daqui?  
- Retornar a Austin.  
- Por que não fica trabalhando na emergência do hospital? –brincou ele.  
O trabalho na emergência era tão estressante que , às duas da madrugada e no meio de um exame desnecessariamente exigido por um famoso hipocondríaco, um dos residentes abandonou seu posto e nunca mais pisou no hospital.  
Gina sorriu ao lembrar-se do episódio.  
- Não obrigada. Eu gostaria de Ter meu próprio consultório ,mas ainda não posso me dar ao luxo. Enquanto isso não acontece, voltarei para Austin. Em algum hospital de lá deve existir trabalho para mim. 


	2. Chapter 2

- Lamento muito. Julguei-a perfeita para Potter .  
- Diga isso à ele. – Gina deu um longo suspiro.- De qualquer forma, cansei desta rotina e preciso fazer algo para mudar.  
- Você deve estar precisando de alguma distração. Deixe comigo. Pensarei em alguma coisa.  
Gina observou-o afastar-se, apreensiva. Dino era gentil, um viúvo que , que por muito haver amado a esposa ,após cinco anos de solidão ainda se mantinha fiel a ela. Embora o apreciasse, nada queria do médico além da amizade.  
Ao caminhar pelo corredor, em direção á saída e ao estacionamento, avistou Potter e ,mesmo reduzindo o passo, não conseguiu evita-lo.  
Recebeu dele um olhar gelado e respirou fundo, procurando acalmar-se.  
- Pelo menos vista-se como uma médica, se pretende andar por aí com nossas ambulâncias- disse ele rudemente.  
- Eu não estava andando por aí, doutor, e muito menos numa de suas ambulâncias. Quanto às roupas  
Que uso fora do hospital, não são da ...- Precisou controlar-se para não soltar um palavrão. –Não são da sua conta!  
Inesperadamente, ele a agarrou pelo pulso. Gina prendeu o fôlego, chocada. A violência do gesto despertou-lhe instintos protetores, que julgara esquecidos.  
Mas não se moveu. Esperou, com os olhos arregalados, que ele a soltasse. Ao contrário do pai dela, Harry Potter jamais perdia o controle.  
O médico soltou-a bruscamente, o olhar desconfiado.  
- Fria como gelo- disse em tom de troça.- Congelaria qualquer pobre mortal que se aproximasse de você.  
Fora a coisa mais pessoal que ele já lhe dissera. E a mais insultante.  
- Pense o que quiser. Para mim não faz diferença.  
- Você ficaria surpresa se soubesse o que penso.- respondeu ele. Olhou para a mão que a tocara e riu. – Congelada.  
Vai ver que é por isso que Dino Thomas ainda não se animou a conquistá-la.  
Gina dirigiu-lhe um olhar fuzilante, ao mesmo tempo que se afastava, apressada. Alcançou o estacionamento e passou pelo carro dele sem sequer olhar. O comentário a magoara, mas felizmente não o deixara perceber quanto.  
Gina insistia em dizer que aquilo que ele pensava não a afetava, mas a verdade é que afetava ,e muito. Potter a julgava uma mulher fria, o que não era verdade.  
Ele mexia com seus nervos sempre que estava por perto ou a tocava. Nestas ocasiões, não conseguia pensar com clareza ou fazer com que suas pernas parassem e tremer. A solução era manter-se distante daquele homem.  
Tinha motivos de sobra para evitar qualquer envolvimento com pessoas temperamentais, mas, apesar de seus esforços, a convivência com Potter estava se tornando uma provação.

Dirigiu até a pequena casa branca situada nos arredores da cidade, num bairro tranquilo que começava a crescer. O aluguel era bastante razoável.  
Ela costumava passar os fins de semana pintando e cuidando da decoração . Os móveis, que ia comprando aos poucos, refletiam seu temperamento calmo. Já providenciara algumas peças decorativas para a sala de estar, como uma escultura em forma de gato que colocara sobre a lareira, os vasos de cerâmica indiana e os exóticos instrumentos musicais que colocara na estante. Os quadros haviam sido pintados por ela mesma, alguns em tons berrantes. Nunca recebia visitas.  
Quanto a Potter, ocasionalmente dava recepções no rancho onde morava. E, quando isso acontecia, invariavelmente Gina era excluída da lista de convidados. Esse fato gerava muitos comentários. No entanto, ninguém jamais ousara questiona-lo.  
Gina, por outro lado, não se importava com isso. Secretamente, suspeitava que o constante mau humor do chefe era provocado por Jane Parker, uma antiga namorada. Bela, loira, de olhos azuis, ex estrela de rodeios, bastante generosa e comunicativa, ela se casara há pouco com Todd Burke, deixando todos surpresos.  
Por diversas vezes ela tentara adivinhar, sem sucesso, por que Potter concordava em trabalhar ao lado de uma pessoa a quem detestava. Tentara descobrir isso por intermédio de Dino, mas o médico sempre arranjava um jeito de mudar de assunto.  
Dino fora aluno do pai de Gina durante o período de residência e desde então passara a frequentar a casa da família.  
Nos tempos difíceis, o jovem médico se tornara um verdadeiro aliado da mãe de Gina, embora não gostasse muito do antigo professor. Sabia demais da vida particular dele, e revoltava-se com a atitude autoritária e à vezes cruel que mantinha com a esposa e a filha.  
Houve muitos comentários quando Gina começou a trabalhar como assistente do Dr. Potter, há um ano. Ela chegaraa ouvir uma das enfermeiras comentar que seria um estorvo ter a filha do Dr. Weasley clinicando ali, e que sua presença iria perturbá-lo. Gina teve vontade de perguntar a quem sua presença poderia perturbar, porém desistiu.  
Ficou sem saber a quem as enfermeiras se referiam e por que essa pessoa se sentiria perturbada com sua presença. Foi então que começou a suspeitar que seu pai fizera algo não exatamente elogioso quando trabalhara ali.  
- Dino? Você saberia me dizer qual é o mistério? O que foi que meu pai fez aqui no hospital?- perguntou certa vez ao amigo, durante um plantão.  
Dino foi pego de surpresa.  
- Não sei de nenhum mistério. Sei pai foi um dos cirurgiões da equipe, como sou hoje.  
- Mas deixou o hospital em circunstâncias meio estranhas. Transferiu-se para Austin e nunca mais retornou a Jacobsville.  
- Pelo que sei, ele era bastante respeitado como médico. Mesmo péssimo como marido e pai, foi um cirurgião excepcional.  
- Então porque tantos comentários a respeito dele?  
- Se existem comentários, posso assegurar que nada tem a ver com a habilidade de seu pai como cirurgião, e certamente nada que possa preocupa-la.  
- Mas , então do que se trata?  
Naquele momento ,haviam sido interrompido, e Dino pareceu ficar aliviado. Gina não tornou a tocar no assunto, embora sua curiosidade aumentasse a cada dia.  
Fosse qual fosse o problema o fato era que ela imaginava que talvez tivesse afetado o Dr. Potter. Por isso ele era agora a hostilizava. Mas, com certeza, num ano inteiro o médico teria feito algum comentário a respeito.  
Já não esperava chegar a entende-lo. No entanto, Potter não fora sempre tão desagradável.  
No início, chegara a trata-la com gentileza, mas de uma hora para outra se tornara frio e ranzinza. Desde então , parecia sempre fita-la com reprovação.  
O comentário daquela manhã, sobre sua frieza, era uma ofensa antiga. Na primeira festa de Natal que passara em Jacobsville, Gina o empurrara para evitar um beijo indesejado. Não conseguia imaginar aqueles lábios sensuais no seu. Só de pensar nisso, tremia. Atração que sentia por aquele homem fora explosiva e imediata, uma experiência assustadora para alguém que dedicava a vida aos livros e a estudos incessantes.  
Gina jamais tivera vida social, mesmo quando cursava a faculdade.  
As boas notas e o nome na lista dos melhores alunos, eram as únicas coisas que continham o sarcasmo e a brutalidade do seu pai. Se estudasse com afinco e ganhasse prêmios, bolsa de estudo, o pai se orgulhava da filha. Chegava a achar que ele amava mais as conquistas que obtivera do que ela própria.  
Autoritário por natureza , Arthur Weasley fora piorando com o tempo, e tornara-se cruel quando suas ambições chegaram a galgar patamares mais elevados. A mãe de Gina morrera nas mãos do marido.. 

(...)

Prévia do 3 -

Era por isso que não se deixava levar pelas emoções que ele lhe despertava, não queria tornar-se vítima dos sentimentos. A solidão em que vivia podia ser um mal, mas com certeza um mal menos devastador do que o amor. 

- Não sei como o Dr. Potter suporta esta vida.- disse Brenda ,com um suspiro, após atender o último paciente e fechar a clínica. – Nunca chega em casa antes da meia-noite.  
- Ainda bem que não é casado- comentou Gina. Brenda sorriu. 

- ...não a teria aceitado como minha assistente se soubesse de quem se tratava! Droga quando optei por fazer o favor que você me pediu, não podia imaginar que ela fosse filha de Weasley. Jamais o perdoarei pelo mal que me causou. E Gina faz com que eu me lembre dele o tempo todo. E um verdadeiro tormento!

Ela e Dino saíam ocasionalmente, mas apenas como amigos. Se não tivesse ouvido o que Potter dissera, dessa vez teria recusado o convite. 

COMENTEEM ;**


End file.
